Luna Lovegood
by Paint a story. Write a picture
Summary: Luna has changed. Blessed with an extraordinary gift beyond understanding, she can shape the world around her. Ginny feels herself drawn to Luna, but will Luna even notice somebody as insignificant as her? rated M for possible lemon
1. The Scape

I look out upon the sheer beauty of the scene that takes place before me. Fields, stretching for acres to the other side of the world, unobtruded by man's footprint, are teeming with wildlife. Specks of white dot the tall blades of grass, daisies that reach towards the sun-light, craving for the beautiful blue sky. Among the fields, a single oak tree, a vast network of branches bearing the leaves of a majestic green, swaying rhythmically in the light breeze. Beneath the canopy of the large oak, I see a single person. The only being besides myself for many a mile, head hung low, slumped against the trunk of the tree, unaware of any other presences than it's own. Standing upon a large hill that provides a vantage point for miles into the horizon, I hesitate. It seems wrong to disturb the scape before me with another footprint, the figure by the tree seems not like a person, but like a part of the wildlife. It belongs there. Soon, I convince myself to put one foot in front of the other, then, one foot behind the other as I stumble at the head of the steep hill. After coming close to falling face first, I move to a steadier pace and gently trot down the hill, careful to remain upright and lean in towards the hill. Upon reaching the foot of the hill, the figure knows I'm here, but whoever it is pays no heed.

Able to maker swifter progress but all the more reluctant to disturb the vibrant energy of the beautiful landscape, I continue towards the oak tree, a beacon in my path to direct the lost, the centre of this wonderful land. Only as I at last approach the canopy of oak leaves does the figure look up.

A girl, no older than myself, younger, in fact. But the wisdom of the earth is hewn into her beautiful eyes of a deep silver. Her eloquent blonde hair curls around her waist and falls upon her forehead, while the power within her shows again upon her smooth face, yet the divine beauty of a goddess is there, too. Dressed in bright white, as she looks me in the eye, I feel a tingling sensation run through me, once more am I reminded that she does belong to this world, that she is part of it and she has so much life within her.

She gets to her feet with no hesitation, and smiles in greeting.

"I had thought that you wouldn't come," she says. Brushing the brown hair out of my eyes to get a better view of her, I return the smile.

"I had my doubts," I admit. "Seeing all that power born in you, I thought that if you turned against me -"

"You mustn't think such things," she says soothingly, and takes a step towards me. As she places her hand on my arm, once more I can feel the energy flow through me. "I would never use this blessing to harm a friend."

Reassured, I look into her eyes, and find myself lost in their depth. She elaborates,

"It's such a wonderful gift. I can change the world around me."

"How did you come upon such a gift, Luna?" I ask the girl. She does not reply, instead, holds my hand in hers.

"Come on, Ginny."

Leaving the canopy of the oak tree, she takes me hand in hand back the way I came, towards the hill. Once we reach the hill, I once more find myself burdened with a difficult climb, but Luna has no trouble, she ascends the hill as if it were a downward stream, gliding through the grass. Seeing my difficulty, she helps me up the hill.

Before long, we reach the top, once again I'm presented with the vast scape so full of the life within Luna. I glance around at her, but her gaze is not upon me, instead she stares resolutely at the field beyond the hill, her silvery eyes fixed upon the edge of the horizon, her blonde hair billowing in the steadily growing wind. As my hair once more obtrudes my eyes, I start to notice that the wind is gaining in velocity, soon I find myself pushed from all directions by the gale.

"I don't know why I was chosen, Ginny. But I was given a gift from the heavens. Look at the beauty of what I can do," says Luna. I glance around at the field, and do a double-take. The field slowly disappears, the elements distorting as if it is merely a painting with water cascading upon it. She holds my hand once more as the surroundings begin to reform, I gasp in amazement. No longer are we upon Earth, but flying among the stars. I look beneath me and find to my surprise that there is no floor, merely a dark void, stretching out infinitely. Around me, the stars shine in greeting, no longer the small specks that can be seen from Earth, but beautiful orbs of light, shining determinedly for billions of years.

"It's wonderful," I manage to say, squeezing her hand. She returns the gesture, and smiles wistfully.

"I can take you to a time years ahead or to the years that have passed. I could take you to the stars above, the Earth below, or to far away from the realms of knowledge. I can build the Earth itself, make it a better place. This is my blessing."

Next to Luna, I suddenly feel small, as if I'm a mere nothing, but still I continue to gaze at her eyes, the stars reflected within them. She is omnipotent. Knowledge and power are mere items to her, not things to lust and wish of as lesser beings do. But she doesn't abuse them. She has been given a gift, and rather than use it to dominate the Earth, she uses it to make it better.

"Let's go back to land," she says, and the stars melt away before me, but this time, the field does not return. Instead, we stand at the ledge of a cliff, looking down into the powerful ocean below, that attacks the waves with a bestial ferocity. Yet, it's cry is still wonderful in it's own way, almost as if showing that chaos and peace co-exist within the world. A fierce gale attacks us from all sides but, once more, Luna is unaffected. On sensing my struggle, the wind immediately dies down.

"I have the elements within my grasp, as well," she adds. "As you see, not all of the world lies in balance."

Sensing more excitement yet to come, my suspicions are confirmed as she raises a hand to the sky and holds it palm upwards, as if expecting to be given something. Grey clouds brew, a distant rumbling of thunder can be heard. First comes the rain, however. A gentle pitter-patter of water at first, building up to a greater torrent, the rage of the oceans cast upon the scene.

Luna wraps an arm around me. She feels warm, already I'm tempted to hold her tighter, the heat coming from her very being seems wrong in the apparentl chill of the storm. The rain cascades upon us both, flowing from our head to the floor of the cliff. Her blonde hair getting wetter and wetter, I can see once more a trace of the power within her. Never before have I felt so drawn to her, have I felt like I belong to her, have I felt an affection for Luna so great. Her wonderful power echoes into every depth of her being, she has every force at her command. Surely she can't feel the same towards an insignificant mortal like me. But as she holds me close, I can't help but lean into her, yearning to be close to her, the girl who had become something different now.

"Why are you showing me this?" I ask as she gently draws away and tames the storm she had summoned. She does not speak for a while, holding her palm upwards once more, towards the sky. Then, she turns over her hand so her palm faces towards the floor, the rain slowly subsides. The clouds disperse, even the ocean calms. After a minute, traces of the rain still upon her, she turns towards me once last time.

"This world is how it should be, in balance. Back in the world shaped by men, hatred corrupts people, differences leave people at war. People are shunned for their skin colour, their sex, their belief, for being gay, and such a world has to stop. People shouldn't be treated differently because they are different, because differences are what build the world." I daren't break the silence, listening to her intently, hanging on every world, the philosophy of the omnipotent girl. "Who we love, who we hold close to us and why we continue to live in a world torn apart by hatred are the things that matter." As she says this, I once more feel a shiver run down my spine. She continues.

"In mortal life, I believed it made you different if you didn't love someone of the opposite gender. I can see even now, you starting to doubt if you believe this yourself."

It is unnerving, how much Luna knew, but I do not interrupt, desperate for her to go on. I long for her to elaborate, knowing what words are in the offing.

"We should go back. Time's of no issue to me ..." says Luna, and I feel disappointed, "but all the same, I'm sure that you want to go home."

In truth, I don't, I want to stay with Luna, but instead I allow her to take me by the hand and watch our surroundings melt into nothing once more, then blend into the grassy terrain of Ottery St. Catchpole.

I'm home. Luna is gone.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

_**I have no idea how this story started, I just started writing and the story wrote itself, really, I didn't plan it. But I like the idea that I've started, I wanted to capture the essence of transforming the world around you. I don't know why I used present tense either, I guess I'll have to stick to that. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Airborne

A/N: If you prefer it in present tense, I'll convert it as necesary. If you don't like it in present tense, I'll write it like this - in past - from now on and change chapter 1. Or if you're fine with both then I'll leave chapter 1 as present and the rest in past.

I sat on my bed, lost in my dreams. I saw myself, flying through the sky as if I weighed no more than a leaf, gliding past the clouds, oblivious to any obstructions in my path. I was enjoying every minute of the sensation. With me, I could see a swirling silver shape, dancing around the clouds, joining me in my adventure. I felt drawn to the presence, like a magnet, but a shout rang in my ears, disturbing the blissful dream.

"Ginny! Get up, breakfast's nearly ready!" The spell broken, and me now awake, I reluctantly got out of bed. Shuffling across my room sleepily, I pulled off my pyjamas, the breeze that flitted through my window gently tickling my breasts, then pulled on my robes. Shutting my door behind me, I made for the stairs, but nearly crashed into Harry Potter.

"Harry!" I steadied myself so as not to fall. "I didn't know you were coming." I hugged Harry, as I did so, I remembered last night, standing on a rain-soaked cliff in the arms of Luna, feeling the magical energy greater than any witch ever posessed. Momentarily distracted, I did not hear Harry as he explained his arrival. Jolted back to reality, I caught the words "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," I smiled. Harry was not Luna. He was great, but he just wasn't her.

I pulled myself back together again, trying not to think about the girl with blonde hair, trying not to picture her deep, silver eyes or her smile. I followed Harry downstairs, and made my way into the kitchen, sitting down at the table to find myself greeted by Hermione, Ron, Mum and my other brothers. Harry and I sat down while Mum brought over our breakfast, I tried to distract myself from Luna. Looking over at Harry, I thought back to the year previous, where the talented and already famous teenager had made an even bigger name for himself at the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the most terrible dark wizard history had ever seen. That had been in the days of Luna's mortality. Harry had acquired his own home several months ago, but had been more than happy to spend a few nights at the Burrow. It had felt like such a wonderful time, going out with Harry, but thinking back to Luna's philosophy, Harry seemed almost as insignificant to me as I must seem to Luna.

But I felt such a burning desire for her. I didn't even know who I was anymore, who Luna was, or what had happened to her. She had disappeared for two months, then she had suddenly returned out of the blue, and had been different. It had only been until that day on the hill that I started to doubt my own heterosexuality, to start to long for her. I tucked into my breakfast, bacon, sausages and eggs, although not really feeling like eating, I did so just for something to do.

"Harry, mate, you want a game of Quidditch this afternoon?" Said George, sitting opposite me.

"Yeah, we managed to get some hoops fixed up in the orchard. We'll be able to play properly," echoed Ron. I looked at them strangely. It had always been Fred who used to parrot George, and vice versa. I still missed him sorely, in spite of his occasional taunts. It had been a year last month since Fred had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts, which had brought tears for many of them. That had been while Luna was away, I was sure that she would have joined us in rememberance if not for this. Despite this, George had still managed to keep up the joke-shop in Diagon Alley, producing several new merchandise to commemorate his brother

Casting my mind away from my brother, I offered to join them as mum spoke up from the end of the table, asking us to be careful.

Later that day, me, Harry, Ron, George, Bill and Percy - the latter occasionally joined us for games now and then after spending a little more time at home - were all out on the orchard, riding considerably better brooms than the year before, but still not in league with Harry's Firebolt. George started off, throwing the Quaffle to Ron but not expecting me to intercept, I then passed to Bill who chucked it to Percy. Within five minutes, we were all fairly exhausted but having fun nonetheless. All thoughts of Luna had disappeared from my mind.

Just as I started to forget what I was even concerned about while I made a perfect score through the middle hoop, I was momentarily distracted. A flash of silver in the far distance, small enough to pretend I hadn't seen it. But I suddenly remembered the flying silver presence in my dream, and realised that it couldn't have been a trick of the light. As the others dived down to retrieve the Quaffle from a bush, I cast my eyes out to beyond the orchard, looking at the hills in the far distance.

There, I saw it again. The slightest trace of silver, but nothing definite, on the edge of the hill. I couldn't see any physical shape, but then, at last, I saw it. A girl, walking distractedly among the hills, long hair flowing behind her. There was absolutely no doubt who it was.

I couldn't leave straight away, I was desperate not to lose her however, so, after a minute I touched to the ground complaining of a stomach pain, then retreated inside. Walking through the house and out of the front door again, I headed further away from the Burrow, trying to work out where she was. Reaching the hills that separated the Burrow from the fields beyond, it came to me like a burning memory. Two days ago, standing at this same spot after feeding the chickens out the front. I had felt drawn to that spot, feeling another presence at the hill, then, suddenly ...

The silver aura at the top of the hill. Like the disembodied light of a Deluminator, it was like a silver mist, only sharply defined. It disappeared behind the hill.

"No!" I ran to catch up, ascending the hill with ease and looking over. Luna was there. She smiled up at me with a sisterly affection from the bottom of the hill, I nearly tripped over in my haste to reach her. Upon seeing me, she immediately drew me into an embrace.

"I thought you wouldn't come again," I breathed. Luna laughed.

"It's only been a day!" She replied in a mock-jest.

"It felt like a week," I told her wistfully.

"Time passes by a lot quicker for me, these days," Luna smiled. "And I'm glad to see that you're glad to see me."

"You've changed me, Luna," I spoke softly. "Not as much as you've changed yourself, but still ..."

She looked at me warmly. Once more, I could sense the tingling energy within her as we slowly pulled away from the hug and held each other's hands. I stroked her palm with my thumb, and she did the same, while silence fell between us.

"You enjoyed our adventure last night, didn't you?" Luna began, speaking slowly and quietly. I nodded happily, remembering the magnificence of the storm, the beauty of the stars and the grace of the more terrene fields. "Come, follow me, I want to show you something amazing." Expecting to be taken to some wonderful place, when she held my hand tightly, I was surprised that our surroundings remained the same. This time, she led me on foot. I was briefly reminded of yesterdays field. Seeing the thought in my head, Luna said to me,

"Life is full of many fields. Some are long, and full of large hills, others have merely a stile to jump across. Some are decorated with the beauty of nature, yet some are rough, uneven and barren. They will always be here."

"That's a beautiful philosophy," I said with no real wish to break the silence following these profound words. She merely smiled at me.

Moments later, I asked her where we were headed.

"A safe distance from the prying eyes of others," said Luna. "This is fine. I want to take you on a magical journey, Ginny, with more magic than Hogwarts can ever offer."

My excitement mounting, she grasped my hand tightly and I gasped as we began to fly. It was the most unreal sensation in the world, just like in the dream. She took off from the ground with the grace of a dancer yet with no restrictions, she was free, and so was I. Hand in hand, we danced through the sky, passing through the clouds and going higher still. I felt paper-light, nothing could pull me down. As me and Luna flew through the air, she slowly let go of my hand.

"No!" I shouted.

"Have faith in me," she said soothingly, her voice carrying over the wind, and when she let go, I expected to fall, to plummet to the Earth like a stone. But instead, I continued on my fantastic journey through the air. I looked to Luna, who twirled through the air like a helix, I did the same, unsteady at first but then loving it. Seeing me growing more confident by the minute, Luna took me by the hand once more, together we spun, twirling in a perfect circle through the sky as it turned to twilight, the sun growing fainter.

After five minutes, she took me gracefully downwards. I was disappointed. I had loved every minute of it and didn't want it to stop, but knew that I could not fly forever.

We arrived at the top of a hill, in the middle of nowhere, and we were quite definitely alone. I fell to the floor, starting to laugh hysterically in happiness, having never believed I could have ever done such a thing as fly. It felt like being in a fairy tale, it was literally a dream come true. And best of all, I was with Luna. There was no doubt about it, what I felt for her.

"I love you, Ginny," she said softly, lying beside me and stroking me gently upon the cheek. The laughter subsided, tears of joy in my eyes, as I turned to face her properly.

"I love you too, Luna," I replied, now realising I had everything in life that I had ever wanted as I lay next to the most magnificent girl in the universe.


	3. Twilit Journey

The clouds grew fainter in the twilit sky, as the sun gently lowered, casting a beautiful warm orange upon the firmament. Throughout the vast body of air, clouds and sunshine was such wonder, such beauty. A celestial skyscape, a painting of God to comfort those who sat beneath it. But, as I lay down upon the dampening grass and felt the blonde hair tickle my cheek, I could sense that the sky above was not God's handiwork, rather that of the goddess beside me. I could feel her presence without even having to touch her. I could see her, in my mind's eye, holding a canvas of the heavens and painting upon it the magnificent twilight with only warm hues upon her palate, hues that reflected the nature within her. She painted with her very essence, constructing the sky to mirror her soul.

Slowly, we began to talk about insignificant things, life in my seventh year at Hogwarts, the Quidditch game Luna had watched, things we liked, things we disliked, and so on. With every second that we talked, I felt happier that I was with her now. Every word that came from my mouth, she listened to with devout attention, not feeling me to be any less important than the Earth itself. I repaid her with a similar attention as she began to talk of the heavens, the sky above us, the grass around us, the trees near us, the earth below us, and if anything, I was gripped. Her words were like a beautiful song, a calming reverie, they meant more than anything.

As she broke into silence, I began to think about her, then my thoughts turned to myself. I saw the feelings within me, and tried to make sense of them. Never before had I considered myself a lesbian, or multi-oriented, at all. I had felt exactly like Luna had, as if boys were the only thing that mattered. I had used to hate the idea of loving another girl, yet, Luna was different. Luna was not "any" girl. And my earlier words had been true. I did love her, whatever I had used to think. I love her, I thought again, fully aware that Luna could hear this. Looking into her eyes, I sensed the recognition of those words flitting across her eyes, and once more repeated the words in my mind.

_I love you, Luna Lovegood._

Luna beamed. Lying close to me, she held her arms around me and leaned towards my ear. Gently and ever so softly, she whispered,

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley, You mean more to me than anyone I've ever known."

As she leaned across me, I could see upon her neck a single necklace of sapphire. But that was not that I was drawn to. She was so close, I could smell her sweet breath, a tempting aroma, daring me to act upon impulse. I couldn't stand it any longer, I reached forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. She did not draw away, nor did she speak, but instead she turned to face me properly, her beautiful silver eyes longing for me as much as I wanted her. She kissed me on the cheek, leaning against my forehead so our noses touched, once more I could smell the scent of lavender upon her, as she slowly moved around ...

Her lips connected with mine, I was lost in a whirling sea of emotion as her warm mouth kissed me passionately. I could see her, once more, in her own sense of oblivion, standing at the head of a beautiful cliff on the sunset, then diving in to meet the welcoming ocean as the kiss grew ever more intense. Everything about that moment felt right, too perfect to spoil, too wonderful to put into words. She held me closer, wrapping her arms around me, longing to be close to me, I did the same.

We were lost in the beauty, the passion and the glory of the kiss, I could almost see myself flying with her once more through the air, the magnificent dance as we whirled through the air bringing us ever closer. I never wanted to be apart from her, burning to stay with her forever. She broke apart, breathing softly.

"I really do love you," she said again. I leaned closer and kissed her on the neck, her chin touching my nose, then moved up to her cheek again, unwilling to stop, then our lips found each other once more. Luna rolled over and I found myself on top of her, sensitively aware of the divide in our legs connecting, my breasts pressed upon hers. We did not break this position, she enjoyed the feeling of my breasts upon hers, as did I love the feeling of hers.

All too soon, the second kiss ended, my slender brown hair falling upon her soft face as I leaned over her. I stroked her cheek delicately, then moved down to her neck. Desperate to do so, I moved down further and caressed her left breast, soft and as wonderful as the rest of her. Then, I moved onto the right, stroking it through her clothing.

"We can go further than that," said Luna delicately, grinning. "After all, both of us are of age," she reminded me. I had to admit, such a logic was impeccable. Climbing off her and getting to my knees, I held the folds of Luna's robes and pulled them over her head, revealing the white lace bra holding her two considerably sized breasts. As I stroked her arms and gently tickled her stomach, I then made to undo the clasp of her bra. Before I had even touched it, however, it had done this itself. Surprised, I let the thin material fall to the grass, revealing her naked top half in it's divine beauty. I resumed stroking her breasts, rubbing her nipples sensitively and feeling them go erect.

Bringing myself closer, I then ran my tongue over the right, sensitively licking first the breast, then the nipple. It grew harder still, standing resolutely as if affected by a chill, but her presence kept us both warm. Then, I moved onto the right breast, lavishly taking in every ounce of it with my tongue, while caressing the other with my hand. She shivered with pleasure, now fully erect, particularly in anticipation for what was to come. I stopped, giving myself time to pull off my own robes. I then pulled off the leggings, leaving the only two folds of material upon me a bra and thin underwear. Luna followed suit, showing considerably more than I was as she removed her leggings.

I felt a peculiar sensation upon my back, until I realised that Luna had undid my bra without even touching it. I grinned, having almost momentarily forgotten the powers she possessed as my own yellow bra fell besides Luna's. We caressesed each others breasts happily, now on an even level, Luna delicately fondling my nipples as they, like hers, grew steadily erect. As we felt each other's top halves, we leaned together once more and kissed for the third time, tongues exploring each other's mouths, dancing together as if we were in the air once more.

The kiss was shorter this time, both of us were eager to get on. Luna gently removed her underwear, to reveal the beauty I had been yearning to see. Now that not a single fold of clothing was upon her, I could truly appreciate her in her divine beauty of a goddess, the smooth curves of her body and the gentle skin making me lust for her even more. Her slim figure, her large breasts and her shaved vagina all stood out to me, particularly the latter.

Luna was content to let me stroke her thigh, tracing my finger around the curves of her legs, finding the spots that tickled her most, she shivered once more as I caressed her legs ever so gently, then moved further up. My finger found her vagina, I didn't penetrate, but instead hovered around the entrance, finger smoothly stroking the folds.

"Oooh," the pleasure within her was evident. I found the clitoris, then begin to rub that sensitively too, eliciting further murmurs of pleasure from Luna. Then, ever so slowly, I dug through the first layer, inserting the tip of my finger into her vagina. I started to go deeper and deeper, submerging my whole finger within her vivid depths, she was crooned once more as I did this, breathing heavily. I gained in speed, thrusting my finger in faster and faster, she slowly began to moan, her orgasm had only just begun. Her moaning grew louder as I got faster, then inserted a second finger.

"Keep going," she moaned. I continued to penetrate the inner depths of her vagina, I could feel the orgasm bubbling up, waiting to come to the surface, like a shark beneath water. Giving myself some leverage, I leaned towards her vagina and tentatively licked the folds as I continued to thrust my fingers into it, knowing that orgasm could come at any moment. Finally, it erupted like a volcano, splattering across my face and running down her vagina.

Withdrawing my fingers and licking them appreciatively, I then moved back down to her vagina and licked below it, catching the liquid before it fell to the grass. Then I licked the semen from her vagina, exploring it with my tongue to collect every last drop.

"That tasted really good, Luna," I grinned. She smiled weakly at me, placing her own fingers to her vagina and collecting a little semen that I'd missed, then licked her fingers clean.

"You're right," she beamed. "But let's forget about me for the moment, you still have your underwear on," she observed.

Grinning, I pulled it off as requested, leaving the both of us completely naked. I felt no self-consciousness as I sat on the grass, lying down and preparing for my turn, instead I felt happiness that I was doing this with Luna. I fondled my breasts as I waited for her to begin. She started from the stomach down, rather than the legs up, first kissing below my breasts, licking the base, then moving down to below my belly.

She reached my vagina a lot quicker than I had hers, aware that I was eager to begin. She licked it eagerly, pushing her tongue as far down as it could go, penetrating every spot while rubbing my clit with her hand. Her free hand ran up my legs, stroking them delicately. I was enjoying it greatly, the feeling of having such a wonderful girl explore my pussy with her tongue. Slowly, my own orgasm began to build. Just as it approached and I felt like I could cum, she stopped, and pulled away.

"We didn't get around to using much, did we?" She smiled, then held her hand up to the air. A solid object formed within it, I was surprised to see a red dildo emerge in her hands. "We'll do this the proper way," she added. I was excited, and I waited as she used it upon herself, pushing against her already wet vagina, exploring it's depths. Then, pulling out, she inserted it into my mouth, I sucked on it, aware that it had Luna's pussy on it now.

After a minute, she took it back, and put it to my legs. With a start, I realised it had two ends. She rubbed my clit with one end, evoking a soft moan from me, then moved onto the vagina itself. She pushed it softly in, then shoved it as far as it could go within me without hurting me. She was now completely in control.

She pulled on it and thrust it within me again, getting faster and faster. I arched my back in pleasure as she shoved it back and forth, the moaning from me growing louder and louder. She was clearly enjoying herself. I felt so close to orgasm, and at long last, the liquid poured out of me, a reward. She removed the dildo and drank it all in pleasurably, I took it and inserted it in my mouth, sucking on my own semen tentatively.

Then, she took it back, and inserted it within herself, but this time she let it stay there. She brought it down to my pussy once more, and buried it within me, causing me to cry out. She thrust her hips against me, bringing it up to a new level as she lay on top of me, dildo within the both of us, and the love we felt for one another within the both of us. Both of us wet, there was little more semen to be spilled but, surprisingly, both of us leaked onto each other a fresh supply. She gently subsided the thrusting and took out the dildo, putting her finger to her own vagina and licking up the cum, then to mine, and doing the same.

Casting the dildo aside, she climbed upon me once more, our vaginas connected and our breasts rubbing against once another, an inch between her lips and mine. For the fourth time that night, we kissed, this time our mouths both filled with each other's cum, making the sensation even better still.

The silver eyes found the brown, as I knew that, like all good things, this would soon have to come to an end. Both of us naked, covered in semen and lying on top of one another, we continued to kiss passionately as if nothing else mattered. Finally, she pulled away, our gaze remaining unbroken. Unable to resist it, she gave me another kiss on the lips, before getting to her feet. I looked up at her, taking in her naked body, and was disappointed to see that she was putting her clothes back on.

She had majestically thrown a stone into the air, as it had remained airborne, all in the world was bliss and wonderful. But the stone had returned to Earth. The sex had stopped. I pulled on my own clothes and turned to face her. She walked towards me and threw her arms around me.

"That was wonderful," she whispered into my ear.

"Not as wonderful as the things you've shown me, Luna. You're truly the most fascinating girl in the world," I told her confidently.

"No," she said. "Of all the things I've ever held close to me, you're the first. I love you more than I love the Earth itself," she replied, the glitter of life once more within her beautiful, silvery eyes.


End file.
